zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayala Ma (Bio)
Appearance 110lbs wet, 5'nothing, Length!? Can a girl have length? Well A cup I guess. Age is lower 20s an exact number is imposable, physically her growth was stunted when she was 14 but her facial features reflect her proper age. Inventory Dragoon Armor(Provides fire immunity as well as Cold and Magic resistance), Enchanted Metal Quarter Staff(Capable of producing a magic spear tip on either end.) Long Dagger, sometimes a short sword of light. Strengths & Abilities Capable of using magic to boost her speed, strength, jump height, ect... With her armor on he's a defensive power house, without her armor she a fast and nimble close range fighter. More combat experience and training the most the Hylian Military's oldest NCO's. He body constantly absorbs light energy either magic or natural giving her near endless stamina so long as the sun is out of she's using the Light Sword. She also has an innate ability that teleport her out of harms way when death is imitate. (ei if she's knocked out cold and the bad guys going for the killing blow she vanishes). Traditionally she's had no control of this power but she's been working on it. She's also a mild telepath capable of communicated of damn near any distance but lacks to mind reading capably that allows him brother and mother to make communication at this distances to way with a non-psychics. She can however pull it off at short ranges. Weaknesses No offensive magic. Her armor doesn't fit properly and it a bit to bulky so it greatly limits her speed and agility. Has extremely adverse poisons. Background Senshi's little sister and Second Generation Light Warrior. She is also the current host of a divine spirit called Arch Angel, however Arch Angel has been unable to transfrom since an incident when Ayala was 14. Both her and her father recently returned to Hyrule to help the war effort by joining the regular military instead of the light warriors. Ayala first became a Light Warrior when she was 14 following her brother back to Hyrule despite his protest. While Senshi hid his identity and went off on his own Ayala made no attempt to hide who see was and stuck with the main team of Light Warriors. Shortly after the Light Warrior first battle with the Dark Warriors they encountered a partially amnesic teenage boy named Kashin. A teen romance would soon follow that would end in tragedy. Kashin turned out to really be a reincarnated Taden Hothnight who's memories and powers would slowly return. This eventually lead to Kashin raping Ayala just as he had almost completely turned back in his original self. Making matters worse Arch Angel took over to save it host once it released who the boy really was. Unfortunately Ayala was still physically and mentally to young for the transformation and compounded with her current mental state force the transformation to go wrong and cause permanent damage to her body. Most notable effect of this are her growth being stunted at 14, two large scars on her back where the wings came out, and blocking Arch Angel from ever taking over again. That last of which might be psychosomatic though. It is worth note that she has been active with various incarnations of the light warriors and ever managed to wield the Master Sword once. A feet neither her father or brother are able to do. Generally keeps up a cheery attitude despite the personal tragedies she suffered through out history but still kicks ass on the drop of a hat. In fact her violent outbursts make her father and bothers seem tame by comparison In other words she'll kick your ass with a smile. Category:Hylians Category:IW Player Characters Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Hyrulean Army (IW) Category:IWS3 Player Characters